Delicate (SpedyDevil fanfiction)
by LNDR-Carstairs
Summary: Peter sabe que Matt no es suyo, pero le gusta pensar que lo es. Si piensan que escribo puro porno, déjenme decirles que tienen toda la razón.


Peter se cubrió la mitad superior del rostro con ese pedazo de tela tratando de encontrar una rasgadura, algún punto transparente o cualquier cosa que dejara vislumbrar algo a través de ella.

—¿Cómo peleas con esto? —.Peter dejo el pañuelo sobre el colchón y volvió a tomar la caja de comida china con los palillos.

—Soy ciego, ¿recuerdas? —. Dijo Matt entre bocados.

—Si, si, ¿pero que pasa con el mundo en llamas y todo eso? Creí que "veías"

—Hmm —. Matt reflexiono por unos momentos—.Es que me guio por los otros sentidos. Cuando suprimes uno, los demás se intensifican.

—Aun así no entiendo como...

—¿Te lo muestro?

—¿Me dejaras ciego? Porque no estoy diciendo que no suene cool y todo eso, pero no creo que yo...

—A veces hablas demasiado, Peter—.Matt suspiro medio divertido —.Solo confía.

Cuando Peter asintió, Matt le cubrió los ojos con el pedazo de tela con el que había estado tonteando, ese que había sido parte de su primer traje.

¿Cómo estos dos habían pasado de patrullar New York juntos a estar sobre la cama de matt, medio vestidos y compartiendo una cena de madrugada?

No había sido fácil para Peter, tener que luchar contra los prejuicios morales de un ferviente católico que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la tensión sexual entre ellos. Había sido jodidamente frustrante pero Peter creía que Matt valía la pena.

No inicio de la mejor manera, Peter lo encontró desangrándose por una horrible herida en su pecho y como pudo lo llevo a su departamento, allí el abogado lo hizo llamar a una enfermera que tomo el control de la situación en cuanto llego. Le vendo las heridas y lo dejo a cargo de Peter diciendo que tenia que volver al hospital.

Parker paso una noche en vela vigilando la respiración del otro, asegurándose de que estaría bien. Cuando el sol despunto en el horizonte y el apartamento se lleno de luz, Peter se permitió un momento de debilidad. Con sus labios acaricio los ajenos lentamente, no pensaba en ir mas lejos, solo quería por una vez sentir su textura.

Se sorprendió cuando la mano de Matt lo tomo del cabello y en lugar de alejarlo como seria lógico, lo obligo a profundizar el beso. Peter no se resistió ni un poco, permitió que la lengua de Murdock separara sus labios, sintió el dulce sabor de su saliva y las caricias lentas en sus mechones castaños.

Cuando Matt gimió su nombre pensó que ya todo estaba claro entre ellos, pero nada en su vida es así de simple.

Después de eso, el mayor lo evadía cuanto le era posible, a penas hablaban y era solo lo estrictamente necesario. Peter pensó que lo había arruinado, pero después de unas semanas y tan imprevisto como ese primer beso, Matt lo beso una segunda vez y a esa le siguieron muchas mas.

La confianza se fortaleció entre ellos, se complementaban en batalla y era buenos amigos cuando no estaban luchando. El arácnido se conformaba con las pequeñas muestras de atracción que Murdock le daba, no es que fuera suficiente pero le bastaba. No lo presionaría.

Los castos besos compartidos de vez en cuando al final de una noche larga, se convirtieron en toques mucho mas atrevidos hasta que una noche, en un callejón obscuro Peter hizo que Matt terminara en su boca y así al fin pudo romper las barreras físicas entre ellos.

Pero Peter era consiente de lo que tenían, no era una relación. Se gustaban si, pero no se habían hecho ninguna promesa que no pudieran cumplir y no lo harían. Era algo delicado, sabia que Matt no podía ser totalmente suyo. No sabia que pasaba por la cabeza del abogado, pero era obvio su predicamento en toda esa situación. Peter sólo trataba de ir un paso a la vez, sin presión.

Pero cuando tenían momentos como este, Peter no dejaba de cuestionarse todo.

Después de que Matt le ajustara la venda, Peter sintió las grandes manos del mayor en su pecho desnudo, empujándolo suavemente para que quedara recostado entre las almohadas, el menor se estirón en la cama relajado.

—Concentrate, Peter —.El castaño trato de ubicar la voz.

—Concentrarme ¿en que?

—En sentir —.Percibía la voz grave de Matt en su oído. De pronto los labios de Peter fueron tomados por Matt de una forma deliciosa y exigente.

Parker se concentro y presto atención a cosas pequeñas en las que no había pensado antes. Como el olor de Murdock, por debajo de la colonia que usaba estaba el olor de su piel, ese que le parecía dulce en la medida perfecta. Luego pensó en el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, el de sus manos que lo tocaban descaradamente y lo despojaban del pantalón de pijama, la única prenda que llevaba.

El sonido fue lo siguiente que lleno su mente, el sonido húmedo que provocaba Matt cada vez que succionaba el miembro duro de Peter y los pequeños gemidos que no podía acallar.

Cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo Parker vio estrellas en sus párpados. Matt lo tomo desprevenido y lo volvió a besar, esta vez Peter pudo probar el sabor de su propia semilla en la boca ajena.

—¿Es así de intenso para ti siempre? —.Peter trataba de calmar su respiración.

—Mas o menos —.Matt le dio una sonrisa dulce.

—Joder —.Peter cubrió sus ojos con su brazo —.Necesito repetir esto.


End file.
